vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben McKittrick
Benjamin "Ben" McKittrick '''was a former high school football player for Mystic Falls High School, but was a few years ahead of Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler and Caroline in school. Ben worked as a bartender at the Mystic Grill after graduating. Later, he was turned to a vampire by Anna, and was killed by Stefan Salvatore. History Early History Ben was a lifelong resident of Mystic Falls, and a former star of the local football team. After high school his friends moved away to go to college, but he didn't, so he became a washed-up jock and began working as a bartender at the Mystic Grill. Throughout the series Season One He was turned into a vampire by Anna, a centuries-old vampire who needed a convenient partner with "eyes and ears" around the town to help her with her agenda, which was to free her mother from the vampire tomb under the old Fell's Church. She felt sympathy for Ben's hopelessness regarding where he was going in life. Pretending still to be human, he continued working as a bartender at the Grill and was chivalrous enough to come to Bonnie's aid when she was being bothered by Damon, though this later turned out to be revealed as part of his and Anna's plan. Anna's mother Pearl had been among those rounded up and locked in the tomb in 1864, and she needed a Bennett witch to help her in her quest to open it. Anna and Ben had a somewhat romantic relationship, although Anna basically used Ben as a tool in her plot. Ben's task to aid Anna in opening the tomb was to seduce and kidnap Bonnie Bennett with the intention to use her to lift her ancestor Emily's spell that kept the tomb sealed. They kidnapped Elena to use as leverage to motivate Bonnie to perform the spell. Both were later rescued by Stefan, who burst into the hotel room where Anna and Ben were staying and burnt Ben with the sunlight through the door. As Ben cowered away from the sun behind a bed, Stefan warned Ben to leave town, though Ben chose to ignore the threat. Being a newly turned vampire, Ben was boastful and arrogant, reveling in his immortality and newfound strength and speed. It is likely that he was not changed against his will, as when Stefan told him that all Anna cared about was freeing her mother, Ben replied that it didn't matter because she had already given him what he wanted. He told Stefan he wasn't strong enough to beat him because of Stefan's 'vegetarian' diet, which gave him more diminished abilities than vampires who drank human blood, but since he was much older, Stefan easily subdued him and killed him by using a flamethrower to set him ablaze. Personality Being a newly turned vampire, Ben was boastful and arrogant, and reveled in his new powers. It is likely that he was not changed against his will, as when Stefan told him that all Anna cared about was freeing her mother, Ben replied that it didn't matter because she had already given him what he wanted. He told Stefan he wasn't strong enough to beat him because of Stefan's "vegetarian" diet, but as Stefan was much older than Ben, he was easily able to kill him by setting him on fire with a flamethrower. Name '''Ben is short form of Benjamin. It is of Hebrew origin, and means "son". Appearances Season One * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once (Death/Final Appearance) Trivia *Ben was the first vampire in the series to be killed with fire. *Ben was attacked by fire twice - **First by Bonnie Bennett, who splashed water from a cup onto him and set it on fire. **Second by Stefan Salvatore, who set him ablaze with a flamethrower. *Ben was the first man Bonnie was attracted to who was secretly conspiring against her and her friends. The second was Luka Martin. *The actor who played Ben, Sean Faris, played a character in the Smallville episode, Nocturne, who also avoided sunlight. *It is not clear if he was a Jerk Jock or a Dumb Jock . Either way, his glory days are over, he is just a bartender in a small town - a Jaded Washout . *Since The Other Side is gone, he most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Gallery Ben.jpg Ben.png Benburned.jpg Benonfire.jpg Bonieben.jpg House inside.jpg BM 3.jpg BM1.jpg BM2.jpg BM4.jpg BM5.jpg BM6.jpg BM7.jpg BM8.jpg BM9.jpg BM10.jpg BM12.jpg BM13.jpg BM14.jpg BM15.jpg BM16.jpg BM17.jpg BM18.jpg BM19.jpg BM20.jpg BM22.jpg BM23.jpg BM24.jpg BM25.jpg BM26.jpg BM27.jpg BM28.jpg BM29.jpg BM30.jpg BM31.jpg BM32.jpg BM33.jpg BM34.jpg BM35.jpg BM36.jpg BM37.jpg BM38.jpg BM39.jpg BM40.jpg BM41.jpg BM42.jpg BM43.jpg BM44.jpg BM45.jpg BM46.jpg BM47.jpg BM48.jpg BM49.jpg BM58.jpg BM50.jpg BM51.jpg BM52.jpg BM53.jpg BM54.jpg BM55.jpg See also fr:Ben McKittrick Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased